Followed
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Naruto witnessed a horrible murder and now there's a murderer out to get him. Can Rachel save him? Will he lose his mind to the sullen thoughts? Will he be able to testify at the trail. All say be answered.


**~I don't own Naruto~**

* * *

><p>"The final blow hit its mark and his form became limp, lifeless."<p>

"It was like something from a nightmare. I-I can't take it any more! These-These memories! Ugh!"

"It's always flashing through my head. The amount of blood. The screams of terror. The DEATH" he said cryptically.

"And when were you told about the witness protection program Mr. Uzumaki?" she asked.

"About a week and a half ago. A nice girl named Rachel stopped by and she said that I'd be posing as a normal high school student and she would be posing as my single mother" he explained trying to remember the conversation.

"And when does this start?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow ma'am" he replied.

"Okay, you're done. Miss Rachel will be by to pick you up so you can sit here and wait till she comes"

"'Kay" he replied.

After the death of Sasuke he had become sullen, mostly because of the mental scarring. He had witnessed sasuke's murder and was soon going to have to give a witness testimony at the killer's trial. This was even harder on him. The killer had it out for him and recently Naruto was informed that 'Splice' was following him, now the FBI is involved.

A woman in tall black high heels with her red hair in a bun entered the office and immediately shot a look to the therapist and with a nod approached Naruto.

"Naruto...Hello? You awake?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Oh hi" he replied.

"Let's go" she said heading out of the therapist's office, Naruto followed behind her.

She led him to large black car and motioned to the passenger's side as she got in the drivers seat. She had read his files a few days and felt sorrow for the boy. The best thing she could due was take him in; no foster family would due him any good.

"So what kind of food do you like? Pizza, tacos, spaghetti?" she asked.

"I like those microwave ramen packet things…" he replied.

"Oh, I have loads of those. What flavor is your favorite?" she asked.

"Chicken" he replied.

"I like that kind too" she said smiling at the blonde, who was staring out of the passenger's side window.

The rest of the ride to Rachel's apartment was quite except the occasional sigh from Naruto. Rachel got out and headed to the back seats to grab a quick gift she had purchased for him. It was a thoughtful gift, at least to her it was.

"Um Naruto, I got you a little present" she said handing him the box that was wrapped in orange paper.

He opened it to find a digital camera. It was orange like the wrapping paper and his name was written on it in big loopy lettering. Under it, lye a photo album for him to put his photos in.

"Thank you" he said half smiling at her.

She turned to walk to her apartment he grabbed her wrist gently and stopped her. She turned around and he quickly took a picture of her.

"There" he said.

She laughed a little and then headed off for her apartment. He walked with her this time instead of following her. His mood had lightened and she had noticed this. AS soon as she unlocked walked in and relocked her apartment door she slid off her high heels and took off her jacket. Naruto headed off to her couch and sat down as she went to her room to change. She returned in her pajamas.

"Hey, your bags are in my room so you can go change, shower, etc. If you want" she said as she headed off to the kitchen to work on dinner.

He returned in a large black shirt and blue sweat pants; he walked into the kitchen and sat himself down at her kitchen table. Rachel was just getting the food from into bowls and hadn't even set the table yet. She brought the two bowls over to the table and then went over and got two forks along with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Enjoy" she said smiling as she watched him dig into the ramen.

'This isn't so bad, it could be worse' he thought.

Truth was it was getting worse minute by minute…..

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading!~<strong>

**Review!**

**Help needed with the names of the other FBI agent and Splice's accomplice**

**Review your names if you'd like credit in the next chapter! **

**~G. **


End file.
